The Hale Office
by TheFondnessWithin
Summary: AU Evie drunkingly wrote a sarcastic application to Hale enterprises, when she gets the job as Dereks assistant she laughs at the desk lady who's called her and says she must be kidding. Derek is one sexy boss and and maybe not an utter dick.
1. Hale Magazine

**Chapter One.**

Derek Hale is the man who people avoid yet gossip about how lonely and depressed he must be. Living alone in the stunning Hale Mansion since his entire family perished in a fire downtown three years ago the only ones he communicates with are the ones he had to in the office he works at.

Being the head of Hale Magazines the mans one of those amazingly handsome eligible bachelors, although any of the woman that ever did have the confidence to flirt with him they'd be turned down quickly.

Where did I fit into any of this? I thought I'd never be mixed in the world that ever involved Mr Hale- Tall Dark and Handsome, but as I desperately needed a side job as working down at Mr Argents cafe wouldn't pay my bills I put in an application at Hale enterprise.

Being as I had been drunk when I thought this would be a good idea the application letter I had sent was a whole page of sarcasm, that's why when a week after when I had a phone call from an overly cheery desk service lady I snorted in disbelief and asked if it was a joke.

"It's your first day Evie, you have to wear something smart yet sexy."  
Lydia, a High School teacher students feared for her superior behaviour and quick wit sat in my small cozy kitchen sipping a skinny latte and judging each outfit I try on for my 'big first day.'  
"You have tan skin and you're wearing french pink nail polish, what goes with that?" She asks as if I was a kindergartener being asked what comes after c in the alphabet.

Sighing I sit on one of the two seated table arm chairs and answer, "blue."  
Nodding the strawberry blond points in the direction of my bedroom and orders me to find the blue Kuyichi Organic Cotton Dress she knows I own.

"Last night I played bear pong ate my weight in coco pops and now I look like one of those snobby skinny girls from 'Devil Wears Prada'."  
I deadpan as I join Lydia back in the kitchen. Lydia eyes me up and down with a pleased smile and says, "you look sexy and intelligent."

()()

"Uh, excuse me."  
The pretty brunette behind the round front desk smiles kindly and asks what I need help with.  
"I'm Derek Hales new assistant, Evie Lillian."  
The young brown eyed lady recognises my name, still smiling she hands me a laminated palm size slip of paper.

"That lets the elevator know you work here, security here is pretty strict. You're on the top floor, Stiles will be waiting for you."  
With no more information I smile and thank her, heading to the line of gold coloured elevators I rush into one that's about to close.  
Smiling politely as there's only one other person occupying the elevator the handsome blond asks what floor.  
"Oh, the top one."  
"You're new." He states once he presses one button. I play with the strap of my dresses matching purse and smile, "obvious huh."

The tall, blue eyed suited male smirks. "Just a little. Hales new assistant I'm guessing?"  
With a nod I watch the numbers above the elevator doors light with every level it travels. "And you are?"  
The doors open and with another smirk the male walks out backwards, "Isaac, the one that read your application letter."

As he turns to walk properly I blush and step out after him, I'd just met the man that hired me despite the high sarcasm throughout my letter.

A fluffy haired brunette that looked like he should be in school jumps up from a desks swirly chair, smiling wide and easy he says, "Evie, right?"  
"Stiles?"

The beanie wearing male nods in one fast movement and takes two Starbucks take away coffees from the desk he previously occupied. "One for you because you're going to need it dealing with that Sour Wolf, and the other labeled Hale is obviously his."

Nodding I take them from his hands, thanking him as he guides me through the luxurious warehouse sized office. Talking in a whisper but loud enough to hear Stiles talks fast, "Hales last assistant was fired for chewing gum and the one before that for giving him his coffee cold-"

Noticing my nervous peek at the coffees in hand Stiles pats my shoulder reassuringly and points to the- is that a mini Starbucks?  
"That assistant was a complete idiot, don't worry you'll be fine." Says the boy, "hopefully."

Arriving in a separated area two luxurious looking desks sit facing each other, a wide space between them that acts like a runway to the tinted glass of Derek's private office door.

"This desk-" Stiles points to the one on the left, "is yours. The other belongs to Jackson grade A jackass."


	2. First day

**Chapter Two.**

"Basically all you do is answer the phone when it rings, get Derek anything he asks for and to never get sick."  
Nodding I go over what Stiles said and raise one of my eyebrows, "never get sick?" Stiles nods in affirmative and says, "you get sick you can kiss your job goodbye."

Taking off my purse Stiles hangs it up on the fancy hook rack and takes my coffee and places it on my new desk. Softly placing his hand on my back he guides me to Hales office. "Just stay silent and give him the coffee, if he asks you something directly then you can talk."

I chuckle shortly and say, "who does he think he is, King Juan Carlos?"  
Stiles snorts a laugh and knocks two short knocks on the tinted door and pushes it open, guiding me inside the spotless office.  
I'd never seen Mr Hale in person, only on the cover of magazines for being awarded hottest male of the year or most successful this and most successful that. Although the pictures had every girl and some males absolutely dribbling they didn't do him justice as hunched over his desk there stood an absolute god.

Mussed black hair and a nine o'clock shadow of stubble the mans face looks as if it had been bloody carved by angels themselves, when his eyes flick up to the door of his office the grey green eyes are too much to handle- This man is going to be the death of me I swear, I may not survive working for this level of perfection.

"Mr Hale, your new assistant. Evie Lillian."  
Standing straight the suited male closes his laptop and picks up an iPad, walking around his overly enormous desk he says, "coffee?" In one of those voices that have you worried you'll melt into the ground.

Softly pushing me forward Stiles smiles with encouragement. Walking forward I hand the still warm coffee to my boss, smiling politely with a nervous edge I feel like I should say something, maybe even crack a joke to lighten the anxiety that bubbles inside me.  
Keeping my mouth closed I hesitate when Hales warm hand brushes over mine as he takes the take away cup, over thinking if I should now return to the door or stand around like an idiot.

Turning to stand besides Stiles once more Mr Hale stops me by saying my name, "Ms Lillian."  
Turning back to address the man I may or may not have gulped. "Yes Mr Hale?"  
"You may leave now."

'Great.' I think. 'I have already mucked up in the two minutes I've been in his presence.'

Once out of Hales office I take a breath and look at the large black and white clock that takes up most of the wall opposite the door of Mr Hales office, internally sighing as I have seven hours left on the job for today.  
"Well." Stiles starts, "I've seen worst."  
I nod and relax slightly, half heartedly glaring at the male when he said, "seen better."

()()

"I fear I may die either of exhaustion or just how fucking hot he is." I speak over the phone to Lydia on my half hour break. "At least you get to admire a good looking man, high school students seem to not know what a gym or proactive is."

Telling the female that's harsh she only remarks that it's true. "Oh." I say, "I've found you a boyfriend."  
She makes a humming sound that I know means to continue. "Angular face, looks like an Abercrombie and Finch model- well everyone here bloody does but, he doesn't know what being polite means and his so condescending I think I may have a concussion."

"Name?"  
"Jackson."  
Making a sound of approval the teacher announces that she has to get back to her class, wishing me good luck she ends the call.

Returning to my desk after visiting the cafe across the street Jackson already is sat at his desk, winking as if it'd make me spread my legs for him he smirks while talking into the office phone.  
Scrunching my face in disgust I sit at my own desk.

Ending the phone call Jackson says, "Some guys from the level below are going out for drinks after work, you coming?"  
Playing with the desks stapler I look at it as I open and close it. "Jackson." I said, "I wouldn't freely go anywhere with you even if you offered me a hundred grand."

The door to Hales office opens, the well built male drops a fat file on my desk. "Photo copy each page and send the copies to Scott." He orders before stepping back into the private office.  
Muttering that a please would have been nice I ask Jackson where the photo copier is and who the hell is Scott.

Pointing to the floors main area down the hall he says, "next to the elevator. And how'd you even get this job if you don't even know who Scott is?"  
I stand up from the wheelie desk chair. "How'd you even get this job with a face like that." I retort walking to the photo copier.

"Stiles." I whisper loudly to the geeky seventeen year old looking male. "Stiles!"  
I stood at the photo copier, after copying every bloody page of the hundreds there is I sigh and tap the man over the head with the copied pages.

Startling from where he half focused on his computer while half sleeping I rose my eyebrow when he looked up with an open mouth, "what?" He asks slipping off his black framed glasses and rubbing his now closed brown eyes.

"Who's Scott?" I ask with a blush, embarrassed I didn't know.  
Stiles snorted and asked how I didn't know who Scott was. Glaring I say my life doesn't revolve around this company and everyone in it.

"Scott's Derek's partner- kind of. They hate each other but they have to agree with everything they do so that file you have has to go to Isaac- Isaac is Scotts assistant."  
I nod taking in the information, beginning to walk I realise I still have no clue where I'm going. Leaning back I say, "uh Stiles-"

The male sighs and points to another hidden hall to the right of the elevators, smiling and thanking the boy I hurry down to give Isaac the needed folders.


	3. Getting Settled

**Chapter three.**

Eating carrot chips and potato salad with Lydia while half watching The Notebook we talk about everything and nothing.  
"I have a new student." Lydia said, "one of those smart asses who thinks they're the teacher."  
I pull a disturbed face as I remember my own years at school when in every year there'd always be that one type of student.

"Jackson seems to think if he acts like a total jerk than smile and wink at me I'll magically be hypnotised into thinking his some kind of majestic thing that I have to sex up."  
Lydia shrugs and says, "I give you two weeks before you snap and end up in a closet somewhere sucking his-"  
"OK, don't finish that sentence." I laugh, "if that ever happens just bath me in acid."

()()

Walking to the elevators on the ground floor of Hale Magazine- thoughtfully called Hale- the brunette behind the desk from yesterday calls my name before I reach the golden doors.  
Frowning confused I make my way over, politely smile I ask if everything's OK.

"Oh of course. I just need you take this up to Mr Hale."  
She smiles and hands me a light folder, stamped on the front that it's confidential I thank the girl and wish her a good day, reading her name tag I put a name to a face- Allison.

Receiving Mr Hales coffee I tap twice on his office door before stepping inside the heated room. Mr Hale sits at his desk, not glancing up from his laptop when I set his coffee down I say, "Here you go Mr Hale."  
Looking up he eyes the folder in my hand, going back to focus on his computer screen he asks me to read it.

'Wonderful.' I think, 'I'm going to loose my job due to stuttering nervously.'  
Opening the folder I take out the single piece of paper, clearing my throat softly I glance at my boss before reading the short paragraph.

"Mr Hale. You have been invited to the annual ball on the second of March, chosen to present our guests with four new dresses from your collection our theme is modern elegance. We assume your attendance and advise for you to bring your most trusted assistant."

I finish calmly, thanking myself internally for how my voice remained even throughout the reading.  
Mr Hale practically rips the paper from my hands, ushering me out with eyes focused on the demanding invitation. I shut the offices door with an annoyed huff, some people just don't know that manners are a thing that exists.

()()

"Evie, hey wait up."  
Turning to Stiles he smiles and joins me in the elevator as I'm leaving for home. "Boyd and Erica want to meet you, we're going out for drinks."  
I press the ground floor button and raise an eyebrow at the hipster male, "Is that an invitation or?"

Shouldering his messenger bag he nods with a smile and says, "ever been to Missies?"

Walking besides Stiles into a hole in the wall pub/nacho place called 'Missies' I ask the brunette exactly who is Erica and Boyd.  
"Only the hottest models in the field."

Guiding me to a table occupied by a large extensively good looking male and an admittedly smoking hot blond they smile welcomely as Stiles introduces me to the pair.  
"Evie meet Boyd and Erica."

Standing the blond brings me into a hug, after breaking from the surprise of it I replicated and said it was nice to meet them. The blond pulled back enough to take me in, smiling when she says, "you should definitely be in front of the camera with me for the next bathing suite commercial."

Confused if I should thank her or not I say it anyway, sounding questioning as I do. Erica laughs and lets me shake Boyd's hand. Sitting opposite the models Stiles and I look around for the waiter.  
"What shade of brown is your hair?" The girl asks half leaning over the mahogany wood table to touch my lower back length hair.

"Uh, warm mocha." I answer.  
"It's so nice. So how's working as Mr Hales assistant working out for you?"


	4. Annual Ball

**Chapter Four.**

Smirking when Mr Hale argues with a speechless Jackson over some important document that had been lost I pretend be busy by typing on the fancy computers keyboard. Turning to me Mr Hale says, "I need your help in my office." Glaring once more at the jerk that is Jackson the stylish man leaves the foyer into his office, assuming I'd be right behind him.

Joining the rich man he sits at his desk and ushers me to join him. "I need your opinion." He grumbles nodding his head to his computer screen.  
Peering at the screen there's four different styles of the Hale Weekly Fashion magazine. Looking over them I automatically say, "the black one with the gold cursive writing."

Mr Hale meets my eye and asks why I like that one. I shrug and say, "the image you give to the consumers eye is of luxury, it looks like an upper class book they'd want to buy just to look like they're a higher status than they probably are."

The man nods and turns his head back to the laptop, deleting the other options he mutters a thank you and gives me permission to leave his office.  
Closing the office door behind me I stare at the newly arrived Stiles. "Alert the media Mr Hale just thanked me."

()()

Working at Hale Weekly Fashion for over two weeks now I have fit in nicely, comfortable enough to now play crazy taxi on the computer when no ones calling in or Mr Hale is not ordering me to do something. Stiles joins Jackson and I in the foyer before Mr Hales office. Eating a donut he holds a bag from the cafe across the street.

Jackson pulls a face of disgust as Stiles bites into the fattening yumminess. "Dude, you have no idea how delicious this is." He says throwing me the pink paper bag to catch, catching it I open it and take out a similar donut.

"You." I said, "are a god."

"Do you know how many calories is in one donut?" Jackson bitches.  
I smirk and say, "Jackson, just because you live in a gym and live on protein shakes doesn't me you have to suck the joy from others."

The male roles his eyes and focuses on his computer. "So." Stiles starts, "Allison from the front desk and Scott are engaged." I look up from biting into the creamy donut and crease my forehead, "really?"  
Nodding Stiles tells me the tail of how they've been in love since like forever.

Cutting Stiles off Mr Hale walks from the 'lair' and glares at the donut in my hand. Biting my lip I drop the half finished calorie full thing back in the paper bag.  
"My office. Now."

Jackson smirks as I nervously follow the boss into his office, Stiles apologising with wide eyes.  
"Yes sir?"  
Sitting down at his desk Mr Hale unlocks one of his desk drawers. "I need you study this book, it's full of the names of the people attending the March Ball. Recite the names to memory, there'll be a package at your apartment containing your dress."

Frowning confused I ask if the mans talking about the once a year annual ball. The man answers by holding up the white glossy book.  
"You have two days."

Opening the package that holds the dress for the ball that's on tomorrow night I do it with shaky hands. Lydia sits besides me on the cushioned couch.  
Carefully taking the plum coloured dress from its package Lydia gasps and says, "A plum Jae Open back Gown. I've got to get myself a job in your office."

()()

The annual Ball is where all the big names in fashion come together to basically just talk and gossip about one another, Mr Hale seemed to completely hate the existence of it but as he emailed me that there'd be a limo outside my apartment at eight forty I'm nothing but nervous.

Ordering myself to calm down I check the time to see Mr Hale should be here in exactly three minutes. Smelling like lovely perfume and fitting in the stunning gown with my hair styled in a French braid fringe I slip on my high heels and make my way out to the street.


	5. The dress

**Chapter Five**.

Once Derek stepped out from the limo I needed to be near a bar because if I'm accompanying that piece of sex and not going home with him to rip that sexy red bow from his suite with my teeth and strip the waist coat from his tone perfect body than I'm going to need to drink a lot of alcoholic beverages.

The man looks up from his sure to be real gold watch, grey green eyes slightly widening when he sees me. Praying the man is pleased and not horrified at my appearance I meet him at the black hummer limo.  
"Do I look that horrible?" I worry running my manicured hand down the lovely dress.

"No- you look." I meet Mr Hales eyes and smile bashfully when he says, "you look Devine."

()()

Stepping from the limousine with my hand in Hales I look up at the absolutely stunning building. Pillars twined with white lights and the trees matching. Man dressed smartly open the guests doors for them to leave their transportation, cream stairs lead to tall open double doors of the enormous Ballroom, cameras flashing all round until we get inside.

"This is amazing." I whisper as soft instrumental music swims over Mr Hale and I. Reminding myself that this isn't for fun but an important event that Mr Hale needs to be seen as an absolutely stoic yet intelligent man I regain the professional mask.  
"We'll stay until after the performances." Hale says tiredly, guiding us further inside the crowded ballroom.

If I label any night for being the most amazing evening in my life it'd be this one. My job as an assistant for the ball consists of reminding Mr Hale the names of the people he converses with and being the woman on his arm.

Despite most of the guests being full of themselves I ignore them in favour of admiring the beautiful views, yes one of them being my boss but no one needs to know that.  
Sipping some unknown sparkly wine that properly costs more than my entire home I savour the taste while sitting at the assigned table, watching with a false interest as models strut their stuff down the glass runway placed in the middle of the ballrooms dance floor.

Dancing came next and it's the only thing that I dreaded, I'd never been great at dancing and as the music is classical Mr Hale would be safer dancing with a goose.  
"I'm warning you." I whisper as the handsome man leads me to the dance floor, "I haven't danced since I broke my foot in year eight."

Mr Hale as expected had been a shadow the whole night, not very inviting but talking to the other guests. Grumpy the whole evening I'm nothing but surprised when the male laughs as I accidentally step on his foot for the third time.

"Did you just laugh?" I ask with a surprised smile. Hale chuckles and the elegant styled quiff of his hair catches my attention for a second as he leans down slightly. "I am capable of laughing Ms Lillian- here."  
The man leads our movements slowly, whispering so only I can hear as he tells me the steps of the slow dance. The whole thing feels too romantic for a boss and his assistant but no way am I complaining as Mr Hale smells like everything pleasant in the world and looks like the definition of orgasmic.

()()

"So. How was it?" Stiles asks as I walk into the office the next morning. Wearing a darling cream lace dress my matching cream pumps click against the marble floor as I hurry to the mini Starbucks- Stiles following behind.

"Tiring." I answer ordering Mr Hales usual.  
"That's all you're going to give me?" The male asks. Smiling I turn to him and say, "it was amazing. I'll show you pictures later."

Entering Mr Hales office as usual his sitting at his desk, looking up when I stand before him with his coffee and a thank you for coming letter in hand.  
"I wanted to thank you again for choosing me to assist you at the ball last night." I say placing the coffee and personal letter both down where I've learned to.

Instead of answering me he instead refers to the letter, asking what it relates to.  
"A thank you from Mr Vale for attending the ball."  
Focusing back to whatever he was previously doing he thanks me for the coffee and asks me to write a short letter back thanking Mr Vale for the invitation and the lovely night.


	6. The norm

**Chapter Six.**

Waking up at four o'clock in the morning on a Saturday had not been my plan, the phone rang repeatedly and I'd never been closer to throwing it against a wall so it would just shut up. Answering before it could ring again I talk in a croak as I ask, "why?"  
There's a crackle of silence on the other end then the tired voice Mr Hale says, "I need you up at the office."

Drinking two cups of coffee whilst I hurried to get ready I have another once I get to Hale Weekly, in habit getting one for Mr Hale. I wear skinny jeans and an oversized sweater and scarf as it's as cold as Hales behaviour on his bad days. If the man raises his judgemental eyebrows because I'm not dressed in one of my overly expensive dresses than he can fire me all he wants because it's not yet five in the morning. I'm about ready to murder anyone who makes me do anything productive.

The door to Hales office is weirdly open so I walk in with one simple knock and find the man sitting cross legged in the middle of his office with papers all round him. Pausing I ask myself if I'm still sleeping because when the dark haired man looks up he actually smiles- which has become something that sometimes happens lately- but it's one that has my cold skin warming and it's so tired and adorable I want to bloody ruffle his hair and maybe even kiss his nose...

"This better be life threatening or I'm throwing this coffee in your face and going back to sleep."

I don't know when I went from a nervous employee to someone who talks to their boss like they're good friends but I also didn't know when Hale went from being an ogre to slightly chuckling and regarding me as if his completely comfortable with my existence since he treats everyone like they are a plague.

Sitting down besides the suited man I look over the pictures of stunning models posing professionally. "You called me down to pick out the cover of your next magazine?"  
Mr Hale shakes his head and says, "our magazines are black with gold writing. This is for our billboard, I need your opinion."

Mumbling while handing Hale his coffee I tell the man that there's this thing called an email where he could have just sent the pictures to me that way. "I don't have them on my computer, that could lead to a leak."  
Looking over all the photos I eliminate the ones with black backgrounds.  
"It's autumn." I said, "something with colours like orange- here this model has copper red hair and she's wearing a head piece with leaves, it perfectly fits the season and it's has that luxury vibe you're looking for."

Handing Mr Hale the shiny photo I meet his amazed eyes, I crease my forehead and ask what's the matter.  
"I've been here since one trying to find the perfect picture and you've been here less than five minutes and you've already done what it takes others hours to do."

I shrug bashfully and hand the man the photo, he takes it and gets up to put it on his desk. Turning back around he hesitantly asks if I'm busy for the morning. "Besides helping my boss." I smile standing up.  
"How'd you feel about breakfast?"

As much as the thought alone sounds lovely I know I should get home and have some more rest. Nervously scratching the back of my neck I say, "thanks but I should really get home to sleep. I have a few errands to run later on."

()()  
Monday the weather is a constant cloud of rain, I had gotten inside the building before the harsh rain fell luckily staying dry unlike most of the other employees. Mr Hale hadn't arrived yet but he has to attend a meeting in exactly eighteen minutes on level eight and if he isn't present it will be a big bump in the road to get the weekly Magazine up.

"If his not here in the next minute I'm going to-" as I search for some kind of threat Hale decides to show himself exactly then, swallowing as the rain has soaked his button down to cling against his delicious toned body like a second skin I inform him he needs to get to his ten o'clock meeting.

Ushering me into his office I grab a dish cloth from the small kitchen nook that's connected to the foyer before hurrying after him. The mans soaked shirt had been bad enough but as I join the now shirtless man I snap at myself internally to be professional as I had maybe ogled at the way his muscled stretched as he bent down to untie his shoes.

"I have a spare suite in the cupboard." Hale nods in the direction of the tall cream cupboard besides the small library he has going on. Nodding I throw him the dish cloth before hurrying to receive his clothes. Turning around when I have the dry suite in hand Hale is like right there with nothing but his briefs on.

Gulping nervously I hand him the suite pants and button down. "Tell Jackson I need him to go down to get my breakfast, the meeting only lasts half hour." Hale says as he throws on his pants.  
"Oh I can do that for you. Jackson is already moaning about the rain as it is."

Buttoning up his top I hand him the black bow tie and shoes. "It's alright I want you to go down to the homeless shelter and donate the books on my desk, try not to get them wet."  
And there goes my heart, since when is Hale so nice?


	7. Sick

I'm wrapped in my Moms old university hoodie and skinny jeans and if I say so myself I look bloody adorable. I'm suppose to be at work but with the small sniffle and constant sneezing I knew it'd be fired as soon as I stepped out of the elevator. I sit on the living room/study couch while distracting myself by throwing m&ms in the air above my head and trying to catch them in my mouth.

Spongebob was on some kind of adventure on the television and I just really want soup. When the doorbell rang I thought Lydia may have dropped in on her lunch break but when I open the door I nearly choke on the m&m I just caught in my mouth - because wearing a beanie and black framed glasses stands Mr Hale. And Oh my God how can he look so simply adorable in a bloody sweater.

"Mr-" sneeze, "Hale? What are you doing-" sneeze, "here?"  
Said man looks amused by the whole situation and if he hasn't brought soup with him while his probably here to fire me then I will be very disappointed.

"I am here," he said joining me in my apartment, "because my assistant isn't at work."  
Sneezing I shut the front door after the man walked in without a welcome, turning to him I say,  
"I'm sick."  
Mr Hale turns from where his openly observing my cozy nook of a home and says, "as I can see."

I tiredly shuffle past him to the couch I've made my nest and sit with my legs crossed, to exhausted to really care about my boss who is currently looking at me with mirth in his grey green Eyes.

"If you're going to fire me can you do it before cake boss comes on? I don't want to miss it."

When I meet Hales eye the man is coking his eyebrow. "I'm not here to fire you."  
I crease my forehead confused and ask, "then why exactly are you here?"  
That has the male quiet for a few long seconds, shrugging almost shyly he says, "I just wanted to see if you're OK. Normally people call in."  
He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly and I look at him like he just grew two heads.

Pausing the telly without looking I open and close my mouth thinking for something to say. "That's- nice?"  
"Do you live alone?" He asks stepping forward and Oh my God that would be one serial killer move if it wasn't for him being super super hot- I need to reevaluate my life choices.  
"Dude. You're creepiness is showing."

Hales eyes kind of widen when he realises how he sounded and quickly says, "I mean is anyone here to take care of you while you're sick?"  
Shaking my head a reach for a box of tissues- groaning when I sneeze again.  
"I'm dying."  
Hale snorts and says, "I suspect you're exaggerating- where's your kitchen?"  
Not caring what the hell his doing I point down the hall that has waist high stacks of books haphazardly placed against the plum walls.

"Mr Hale?"  
"Derek."  
I tiredly close my eyes and cuddle into my duvet, shouting so he can hear me from the kitchen I ask what the hell his on about.  
"My name.- Mr Hale was my father."  
Coming back into the living room minutes later he clicks his fingers in front of my face to announce his arrival. Opening my eyes I eye the cup in his hand, sitting down on the coffee table he hands me the cup and spoon.

"What are you doing?" I ask peering into the cup to see- bloody Jesus that's some nice smelling soup.  
"I'm taking care of you." Derek states like it's a normal thing to take care of your assistant.  
"You're weird Hale."


	8. Suspected Fucking

"Where have you been?"  
Stiles waits for me at my desk on Friday, his arms are crossed but there's worry etched on his face.  
"I was sick." I say dropping my handbag on my chair.

Stiles drops his arms and harshly whispers, "you can't be here. Mr Hale can like smell sickness!"  
I raise my eyebrows and only watch as Stiles freaks out.

"You have to go before he sees you. Shoo."  
The brunette actually takes my wrist and starts to pull me from the desk. "If you're fired-I'll go back to throwing wet toilet paper on the bathroom roof out of sheer boredom. I'll tell Hale you got in an accident."

Stiles is the weirdest person I know. Grabbing my bag I ask, "did you actually do that or?"  
Stiles hesitantly snorts a laugh.  
"Of course not..."  
The door to Hales office opens and the suited man steps out, taking in his assistant being pulled from the foyer.  
"Stilinski. What are you doing?"

The younger male pauses and looks at Derek like the man is the devil, glancing at me his eyes are more puppy like than human.  
"Agh. I-I was just taking Evie to the hospital."

Derek shares a glance my way and frowns. "Why?"  
"Well uh- there was a car accident and-"  
"Get back to work Stilinski."

Stiles sighs and looks at me with sad eyes. Patting my shoulder he says, "nice knowing you." Before leaving to whatever he is suppose to do.

"Has he always been like that?" I ask watching the hipster fashioned boy leave.  
Hale shrugs and says, "I don't even know if he works here."

()()

Things should have been awkward since Derek took care of me the first day of being sick. Instead our relationship has turned from professional into a weirdly comfortable friendship.  
The second time Derek asked me to lunch I'd said yes since I truly was free- and because my stupid more then crush on the man is this huge big thing that seems to control me.

"I never took you for the froyo type of person." I say walking out of the frozen yoghurt shop.  
Derek glances at me and I can't help but laugh because he has a large spoonful of froyo in his mouth that makes his cheeks bulge- the little spoon is sticking out and he looks like a chipmunk.

"I have no shame." He says around his mouthful.  
Getting out my phone I take a quick picture- it comes out with the man glaring but it only makes it more adorable.  
"This should definitely be on our billboard."

Swallowing his yoghurt Derek mutters something under his breath about stealing my phone when I'm not paying attention. Slipping the phone into my bra (people do it all the time OK.) Derek raises his eyebrows. Chuckling the male throws our spoon and empty cups in a bin we pass.

()()

Lydia sits besides me on my bedrooms balcony, she's munching on carrot sticks and looking at me like I've killed her cat.  
Looking up from the book I read I finally snap."What?"

The strawberry blond smirks and says, "I know what you did."  
Raising a brow I tell her how creepy that sounds but it seems to only make her more cheery.  
"You went on a date with Mr Hale."

Flipping the page in my book I ask, "did I?" As if I'm absolutely oblivious to what the girl is referring to.  
"Stiles called. You left together and came back- together."

I close my book and straighten in the hammock I lay on. "You know Stiles?"  
"I looked through your phone." She brushes it off like that's normal. "Also found that utterly adorable picture of your boss. Now- why didn't you tell me you're sleeping with Mr Hottie?"

I'd tell the girl off later for searching through my phone but at the moment I have to regain my dignity.  
"Because I'm not?"  
"Then why's there a tie stuffed between the cushions in the couch?"  
My eyes widen slightly and I get up to investigate. Seeing the girl smiling cheekily she says, "total bluff but I got my answer."

"Lydia," I say, "we aren't sleeping together. If I was I wouldn't be spending my Saturday reading romance novels and pigging out on chocolate."

"OK. Then tell me why exactly Hale was in your apartment?"  
"I was sick." I defend crossing my arms over my chest.  
"And he was here because..."  
I sigh tiredly. "He made me soup."  
Lydia goes back to the magazine she was reading. "You're totally fucking."


	9. What?

Stiles orders me from my apartment Saturday night. I wanted to stay in and play x-box or maybe tackle candy crush- instead I'm in a dress I didn't even know I had, probably one Lydia made me purchase as it is revealing as a paper towel. I'm sitting at a bar that is too bright for how dark the rest of the club is. Erica is next to me talking about her transformation in high school and I'm too sober.

"My first photo shoot was with an apple." Erica says into her cup as she goes to drink. I nod seeming interested while scanning the dancing crowd for Stiles- I find the male dancing with what is obviously a transvestite. Because I'm a great friend I sit back with my phone recording the scene play out.

Erica soon leaves the club with an overly muscled male, kissing my cheek goodbye she's only tipsy so I let her go easily- telling her to call me if anything goes wrong, and to not hesitate to use the pepper spray in her pocket.

"Evie!"

Stiles sits down on the stool Erica previously occupied, bumping his head with the clubs music. "Are you having fun?" he asks going in on a stray drink- I move the drink out of reach and the brunette only then takes mine.

"Sure."

Stiles leans his forehead on my shoulder and tiredly says, "You don't like partying?"

"It's OK." I answer truthfully.

"What time is it?"

I look at the time on my phone. "One fifty."

The leather pants wearing male looks up at me with his head still on my shoulder- his adorable. "My dad's going to kill me." He says miserably.

"Stiles." I laugh, "You don't live with your dad."

Realisation ghosts over the mans face and he sits up with a relieved smile. "Right. I knew that."

()()

After getting Stiles home safe I walk to my own apartment. It isn't overly far but it is a good walk away. By the time I reach my apartment building it's three and hardly anyone is roaming the streets. Walking from the silver elevator I focus on receiving my key from my purse, more than relieved I made it through the night.

I nearly jump when I notice the body leaning against my apartment door. Derek has his head resting against his knees and when he looks up from the sound of my shuffling feet he looks nothing but tired.

Kneeling down I frown concerned, touching the back of my right hand to the males forehead I ask if his alright.

Derek doesn't seem to know exactly where he is; he blinks and rubs his grey eyes tiredly. Nodding slowly he stands with my help.


	10. Turning

Helping the confused man into my apartment I set him down on the couch, bringing him water I make him drink it all. Derek slumps back and just looks completely confused. Sitting on the coffee table I want to ask if he has any memories of the night.

Derek opens his mouth and with slight embarrassment says, "do you mind if I uh-"

Smiling kindly I pat his knee and stand up. "There's a spare bedroom besides the bathroom."

Waking to the smell of bacon isn't something that happens in my life. Having a mother that never cooked and now living alone if I wanted food I bought it or made it myself- so yeah, not something that's normal. I then remember the oblivious Derek that stayed over last night. Over thinking the situation my mind had me believe Derek may have been spiked last night.

Getting out of bed I straighten the too large top that acts as a dress- (calm your tits I'm wearing sleep shorts.) Walking from the room I pull my hair into a lazy bun and peer around the archway to see Derek standing in the kitchen cooking bacon. The well figured male has rid himself of his coat, leaving him the pair of sweatpants that had been shoved in the back of my cupboard from my ex...

His button down is open and I shouldn't be admiring the man after last night.

"Morning." I mumble tiredly, shuffling to sit at the two seated table.

Derek smiles shyly and says good morning, "I uh. I made breakfast to thank you for taking me in last night."

I brush him off and say, "Anytime. It's nice to have company."

Derek tries to hide his small smile by focusing on the bacon.

Derek didn't leave and I didn't ask him to. By Monday I knew those facts that mean nothing to others but are endlessly interesting to me. Like how he played basketball in high school or how he is the editor of chief at Hale because it's the only thing besides the house that's left of his families existence.

()()

"Derek."

I close the mans office door behind me, Hale looks up from the clutter of papers his sorting through and smiles softly- God I'm never going to get use to that.

"You have a meeting in four minutes on level nine. Referring to shoes I believe."

The handsome male just sighs tiredly and sits back, looking over the work cluttered all over his desk.

After a long minute of silence Hale shakes his head and stands, "It's twelve."

He says standing to receive his expensive coat.

Frowning confused I ask what the man means by that.

"It's lunchtime. We're going out to eat and then we'll go to the meeting."

Sitting opposite Derek in the rain blurred window cafe I laugh softly. Oblivious Derek looks at me asking what's so funny. "You've got a little something-"

I tap my bottom lip where on Derek's he has crumbs from his sandwich.

Shrugging he cleans the crumbs off and says, "You have chocolate on your chin."

With a chuckle I ask why he didn't tell me beforehand. I clean the chocolate from my chin with the provided napkin- "I wanted to see how long it'd take for you to notice."

Throwing my finished cupcakes wrapper at the male with a fake hurt he only finds it amusing.


	11. Unexpected I guess

Sitting at my desk I finally wrap up the call with some scarf company, Jackson has been eyeing me throughout the whole thing and it's creeping me out.

"Jackson, seriously what's your diagnosis?"

The jerk leans forward in his chair and smirks like a shark. "Fucking Hale, huh."

Rolling my eyes I focus my attention on my computer. The male doesn't shut up; instead going into great detail of all the things he bets I do to my boss to get a pay rise. I'm one more dick sucking comment away from bitch slapping the boy but someone beats me to it.

"Jackson."

Derek is like right there- I take great pleasure in how Jackson jumps in his seat like his been electrocuted.

"You have two minutes to collect your belongings. You're fired."

Seriously Jackson face- priceless.

Joining Derek in his office once Jacksons gone I clear my throat to get the males attention. Derek shouting was way hotter than it should have been-and yeah I've come to terms that everything he does is just overly hot...

"You didn't have to do that but thanks."

Hale stands and walks around his desk. With complete seriousness he says, "Jackson's a jerk. Even if we were to do anything he has no right to talk to you like that."

I nod slowly and feel I should say something, before I can however Derek already is talking.

"If anyone talks to you like that again, you tell me OK?"

Derek just kind of looks at me like his contemplating and his breathing a bit too heavy. I'm contemplating what the right thing to say is but that doesn't really matter because I'm being kissed. My entire body feels like it's filling up with warmth and light that seemed to flow from his lips on mine.

The small part of my mind still functioning wanders if this is what kissing was supposed to be like-and thinking that suddenly I understood what all the fuss is about. I shiver deliciously as one of his smooth hands slide up my neck and into my hair, tenderly cradling my head.

Much too soon, he was gently pulling away, and looking at me ruefully, carefully pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.  
My eyes flick open, and then I blink slowly, having trouble surfacing; in fact, having trouble with several bodily processes, including vital things like ya know breathing.

Maybe it seems too soon to feel this connected with the man but leaning our foreheads together I chuckle quietly and say, "Please tell me this is a thing we'll be doing regularly."

Derek laughs softly, his thumb ghosting over my cheek with mindless patterns. "I don't see why not."


	12. Just a bit naughty

I moan as Derek's tongue speared into my mouth, hot and now demanding. Tiny pinpricks of pain bloomed on my scalp as he tugs slightly at my hair. If it's possible, their kiss deepens and I mould my body against his. Savage need gripped me and I wind my Goode bump infected arms around his built shoulders.

Shivering as Derek's arm snakes around the small of my back, his hand spreading downwards to the top of my bare bottom. He drives me even closer and I feel his delicious arousal brushing against me. God his big. The realisation sent a tremor through me and I arch under the force of it, my fingernails digging into Derek's muscles to anchor myself.

Derek drew himself away from my kiss red mouth, his eyes hungry and hot. His voice breathless, "Evie."  
Hearing the yearning in his words I move my hands upwards, into his ruffled black hair, pushing his unruly locks away from his stunning eyes.

'This is my boss,' I think to myself, "and I feel more than I believed possible. Fallen all too far too short a time.'

I let my hands slide down over his broad chest, my fingers mapping the planes of his muscles. I nip along his neckline as I wrap my hand around his cock. His smooth, and oh-so-hard against my palm as I stroke him base to tip. Derek releases a sound that has me arching against him as the sound is amazingly sexy as fuck. He lifts me from my hips so i wrap my legs around his waist.  
"Please- god."

Knowing Derek pleas to be over with the foreplay I can't wait any longer, as he looks in me in the eye it isn't a question if we both want this. Entering me in one long, smooth thrust my head drops back against the feather full pillow.  
My body thrums with the intensity of divine emotion. feeling his lips running along my collarbone and over my neck he travels up until he finally reaches my lips. I kiss him with my head now lifted, eyes closed when he softly slips his lips from mine.

"Open your eyes,Evie," he breaths as he pulses inside me.

"I like you too much." I whisper opening my eyes as if it's a secret, which it is.  
Derek searches my face, a ghost of a stunning smile flashing over his face before he surges forward to treat me with a crushing kiss. Slowly beginning to move within me there's spirals of pleasure rushing through the entirety of my body. Giving myself entirely to the man I close my eyes once again, his lips moving lazily against my own, his body moving perfectly with mine.

Moving with Derek I match his movements as I give myself over to powerful passion. Our foreheads rest against each other and our hands are twined and resting either side of my head.  
He nudges our noses together, the whole experience feeling as if we're long time lovers.

Waking with a hand smoothing relaxing patterns over my bare hip I smile as there's a line of warmth pressed up against me. Mumbling good morning with a lazy smile I turn in Derek's warm arms, my hands pressed flat near his beating heart.  
The smile Derek graces me with has me subconsciously wondering how on earth such a beautiful man has feelings for me.

"Morning," he says pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead.

()()

Standing in the kitchen pouring the flour for the pancakes there's arms slipping around my waist. Clad in Derek's shirt and panties I lean against the comforting body, "what's your favourite colour?"  
He asks randomly, chuckling I answer, " aqua."

It's like he only asked to distract me as before I can ask what his favourite anything is there's a smear of flour down my cheek. Turning in the now slowly backing away cheeky smiling Derek I open my mouth in surprise. Smiling my own cheeky smile I say, "dude, it's so on."

And that's how twelve minutes later my kitchen is re painted in flour and Derek and I are covered, I guess the bonus is being lazily kissed by the male when we have a truce.


	13. Sneak

Hello lovely :)

I've decided that to improve this fic for your enjoyment I'll rewrite and improve the plot/character identification and encounters. Thank you for your lovely feedback and hope you'll carry on reading the new and hopefully improved version of 'The Hale Office.'

Here's a sneak peek. :)

()()()

When Lily received a call from an overly cheery desk lady congratulating her on her new position as Mr Hale's personal assistant she hadn't a clue what parallel universe she'd stepped into. Lily was a twenty three year old living within New York, home being a cozy yet bright apartment and if memory served her right she hadn't applied for such a highly unrealistic occupation. Mr Hale was the Executive Editor & Chief of 'Le Luna' and was exotically known for appearing on the covers of alternative magazines.

For the past two years since she'd moved from her hometown, Beacon Hills her mother had taken it upon herself to find Lily a job which would support her financially. Lily was quite happy with the job she had, being a waitress and walking the neighbours dogs every morning at seven was much more enjoyable than having to work for someone her Mom had most likely slept with to allow her the position.


End file.
